


The Dragon's Deathbed

by BirdBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dragon Pox, F/M, M/M, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Sexual Content, Tom Riddle's Diary (obviously not the one that Harry destroyed), Tom is on the edge of becoming Voldemort, Will get progressively darker, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBlue/pseuds/BirdBlue
Summary: Before the start of the First Wizarding War, Tom Marvolo Riddle is called away to visit an old friend. Will this trip help him regain some of his humanity, or destroy his morality completely?





	The Dragon's Deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the old series that I started, I planned for two more chapters and I recently found the second one, which I’m continuing at the moment. Anyway, I’ll edit this one and try to get the new chapter finished asap.  
> Enjoy!

_Monday, 24th of Nov. 1969_

_Some days life just seems to pan out... perfectly. Nothing more difficult than stepping out of the door, nothing harder than waiting. Although, truth be told, patience never was one of my many virtues. Today was not one of those perfect days, though it had the full potential to be one._

_I was staying at the Hog's Head, not one of my usual haunts, I'll admit, but as it just so happened, there are a few people, important people, mind you, who prefer it's dingy solitude._

_The morning before I intended to meet one of these people, I received a letter. The owl, that carried it, was old and tired, but I recognised it immediately. Poor Orpheus, his master never did understand that even owls needed rest._

_I admit I was surprised and then, when I opened the letter I was not what you could call pleased. Nearly twenty years have past and the first thing he does upon re-establishing our connection is to order me to give up my important work and come to entertain him. I couldn't refuse, of course, I owe him too much and with his condition it would be prudent to accept, besides I couldn't say I didn't want to see him. In fact, the thought was somewhat pleasing. The Daily Prophet hasn't had much to say about him over the past few years, except to remark upon his marriage, his wife’s death and the birth of his son and naturally there have been rumours about his involvement in the Leach scam, which I don't doubt are true, but nothing more, nothing about this…_

_I set off at once, catching the train, one of the only muggle inventions that I still feel a slight fondness towards. I left a note with the bartender, explaining the situation to my 'acquaintance' and stating my requests, to the best of my ability, in ink._

_It was late when I arrived. I could already see the full moon in the sky and I began to doubt my 'acquaintance' would have been in a talkative mood, even if I had met him._

_The Manor was easy enough to find, it's owner obviously hadn't changed the wards, which would have prevented me from see ing it, if he had. Whether this was just plain laziness, or a touch of sentiment, that I've heard comes with 'old age', I couldn't tell. The latter does seem more likely, being lazy was never one of his many attributes. Although that could have changed._

_The gates opened at my touch, leaving the large driveway bare to the eye of the beholder. The only thing that shocked me about the unchanged memory, was the continued existence of the large, white peacocks that lined the hedges and seemed to glare down at me, with silent disapproval. He had hated them, as I recall, indeed, he had even tried to kill them a few times. They had reminded him, as they do me now, of his father, haughty and self-satisfied. Perhaps it his way of reserving his father's memory, though I can't imagine why. Unpleasant man, absolutely loathed me, if I recall correctly. Though I did nothing but return the favour._

_An old house elf let me in, reluctantly, bowing as low as it could, it's crooked nose nearly brushing the spotless marble floor beneath it. It shuffled to the side as I strode past, almost tripping over the dirty rags it wore. "Where's your master, scum?" I asked coldly, giving it a sharp glare. Filthy animals, no better than stupid muggles, but at least they know their place._

_"Upstairs, Master Riddle." It replied tentatively in a shaky, high-pitched voice. On reflection I suppose being more specific was too much for the stupid creature. I was about to reprimand it for wasting even more of my time than necessary, when a cool voice came from the left side of the stairway that, after rising upwards at the end of the hall, separated off into two spiralling branches._

_"Riddle?"_

_I glanced upwards curiously, and saw not just a boy, but the mirror image of ** **him**** standing proudly on the black carpet that covered the silvery marble stairs. I'm not sure how long I stared at him, but it was clear that it unsettled him. A crease formed between his perfectly sculpted, almost white eyebrows and, if I wasn't mistaken, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Interesting…_

_He coughed and his mouth opened to form his next few words, in a desperate attempt to break the deafening silence. "Your name is Riddle, is it not?" Awakened from my revelry, I smiled, slightly, moving forward, towards him._

_"Tom Riddle, yes. And you must be Lucius." He strode down the stairs, reaching out to shake my hand and nodded, almost shyly._

_"I-I wasn't sure, you look quite a bit younger than father..."_

_I chuckled, noticing his gaze falling on my lips as the sound left my mouth. "My appearance has fooled many, little dragon." His brow furrowed at the nickname and I laughed again. "You'll have to excuse me for acting so… intimately towards you, you remind me a lot of your father, I really couldn't help myself."_

_He gave me a strained smile. "A lot of people say I'm like him, yes..." "_

_Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well you do look alike, but you seem more reserved, maturer… Quite a pleasant surprise, really." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up at the aforementioned compliment. He really was very easy to read, the old pureblood complex of being to alike or too different to an ancestor seemed to be an affliction that he suffered from, ironically, just like his father before him._

_He gave me a small smile. "I'll take you to him. He's been eager to see you."_

_I followed him along the twisting corridors, noticing that very little had changed from my last visits. He brought me to the highest floor and towards the room I recognised as his grandfather's old bedroom. So, even the bedrooms had been passed down… Which means that Lucius must have his father's old room._

_Lucius knocked gently on the door and I noticed the apprehension. Dragon Pox is, of course, contagious, but I assumed they had put up protective spells… The doors swung open and Lucius stepped back, letting me pass through in front of him._

_It was the stench that got me. Sickly sweet odours of the medicine mixed with something I could only describe as rotting flesh. They were not alone, however, the smell of sweat was an ever present thick musk that seemed to hang on the other repulsive odours, like a drowning man on a lifebuoy. I tried my best not to gag, out of courtesy, as I walked further into the darkened room._

_There, lying in the bed in front of me, his skin tinged green, his hair and clothes dishevelled, purple and forest green scales visible on his skin, was the man I had once so admired. Abraxas Malfoy._

_The man's eyes, dull and misty swivelled towards me. He opened his mouth, his breath came out in raspy gasps. In a coarse, sickeningly weak voice, he said, "Hello, little snake..."_

* * *

"Beauty is only skin deep." A voice said, chuckling.

"Hm?" A lazy tilt of the head followed the sentence, a raised eyebrow accompanying it. Blonde hair, silky and pale, left contact with the dark green couch. Blue eyes searched for the speaker. Abraxas Malfoy raised his head, a glare passing over his immaculate face.

"It's a muggle expression." A small boy, a first year, no doubt, was eyeing the pureblood with interest. "Frankly I've always thought it was just a phrase used by the jealous and spiteful… until now, that is." He grinned, impishly, as the older boy let out a growl. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean precisely what I said. You're like an a poisoned cake. Tantalizing to behold, with a smell that could make anyone drool, but if they dare take a bite… You become deadly."

A hint of amusement passed over the prefect's face. "You know, calling your elders and betters a cake isn't exactly a good way of making friends, little snake."

There was a pause, as the boy peered at him, a curious look in his eyes. "It seems to have worked well on you, Malfoy."

Abraxas shrugged, impassively. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But then again, I am a special case." He drawled, looking at the strange boy. "Who, exactly, are you?"

"My name is Tom Riddle." Abraxas tensed.

"Riddle? I don't believe I've heard of that family." His eyes narrowed. The thought of conversing with a common half-blood, or worse, a mudblood, was not one he cared to toy with for long.

"I doubt you would have. I'm an orphan, you see, even I don't know who they are." The boy sniffed, causing Abraxas to smirk at the well played pity plea.

He relaxed visibly upon the reveal of the boy's unknown heritage. Talking with him was the most enjoyable thing that had happened to him during the few weeks of his return to Hogwarts, with maybe the exception of Charlus Potter lighting himself on fire in the Great Hall and Eileen Prince kissing Rabastan Lestrange for a dare (horrible girl, but Lestrange's face had been priceless). The boy seemed to have noticed and was looking quite pleased with himself. Abraxas decided to throw him bone and a crease formed between his brows. "So you must have been brought up in a muggle orphanage! How dreadful!" He sat up and patted a spot on the sofa, beside him. "I'm sure you're relieved now you have somewhere better to stay."

The boy hid a smirk and sat down next to the heir. He began to recount the horrors of living with muggles, in excruciating detail, pausing to look at Abraxas, every now and then, for a play on sympathy or a pat on the shoulder. They sat there talking for quite some time and Abraxas learned quite a bit about his new, mysterious companion. He was intelligent, with thirst for knowledge and all things extraordinary, he hated muggles, with almost more passion than Abraxas did and believed strongly that he was better than most everyone else (not that he said that, but Abraxas knew how to spot pride, bordering on narcissism a mile away), he learned that the boy had possessed strong, premature, magical powers, stronger than his had been at such young an age and was already showing promise in all of his current subjects. He even knew the boy's favourite desert (Treacle Tart) and his aversion towards their Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, Albus Dumbledore, whom he referred to as a 'nosy, controlling bore with an atrocious sense of style and a horribly strong love towards all muggles and mudbloods'. (Abraxas had strongly agreed with him, having loathed the teacher since their very first encounter.) He had been surprised at how open the boy was, though he suspected the feigned trust was to gain his friendship, Slytherins were known to guard their secrets viscously.

He hardly noticed the looks from his usual crowd of friends, companions and fans, when they entered to see him making friendly conversation (a strange sight in itself) with a first year. They gave them space for a few moments, waiting for Abraxas' ulterior motive to come to surface, when it didn't however, they moved in closer to the pair, slowly and with care, like frightened sand salamander's around a Sphinx.

Rabastan was the first to speak, smiling jovially at his best friend. "My, my, Abraxas, found a replacement for us the minute we're out the door, quite rude, don't you think?"

Abraxas leaned back, looking at him with piercing blue eyes. "I was only being sociable, Rab, I have no intention of throwing you away yet, not while you're still of use to me, at least." A low chuckle passed through the other boy's lips.

"Now how am I supposed to take that, oh mighty Malfoy?"

Abraxas smirked broadly. "As you should, darling; on your knees." There was a groan from in front him and Walburga Black gave him an irritated look, as she sat down opposite the pair of Slytherins.

"Really, Ab? That innuendo was just childish." She tutted as the other teens smirked at the joke. "Am I the only adult here?"

"I don't see any others… So yes." Came the not so sly reply from a boy to her left and she pursed her lips.

"Enough of that, why don't you introduce us to your new friend? Unless your antics have scared him away."

A giggle sounded out and Tom gave Walburga a small smile. "Believe me, my lady, it takes more than that to scare me away, besides, Abraxas seems to be much to, ahem, nice… a person to lose because of a petty joke." He held out a hand. "My name is Tom Riddle, I'm in first year."

Abraxas seemed to sense a slight change of mood around his companions, when the offensive last name was uttered and Walburga hesitated, looking at the hand (as purebloods, they had all learnt the family trees of countless families off by heart and 'Riddle' was not one of them). He coughed, smiling at them. "Tom's an orphan, he doesn't know who, or what, his parents are, a shame really, they must have been lovely people." He emphasized the word lovely and stared pointedly at Walburga, who with a smile, as fake as the blush painted on her cheeks, took Tom's hand.

"Yes, what a shame."

The other's nodded in agreement, one by one they shook Tom's hand and Abraxas saw the flicker of concern, that had lingered on his face, vanish and be replaced with equally cool smiles. __Smart boy_ _ , Abraxas thought. Tom would be an excellent actor yet.

After the introduction, the Slytherins started up their usual battles of wit (won, almost exclusively, by Abraxas and Walburga), rants about blood-purity and general gossip. After all, knowledge was power and power was priceless.

Abraxas watched the small boy to his left soak up as much information as he could, he noticed the way he watched the older students, as a magizoologist studies a rare and dangerous species, noting their behaviour with interest and giving passive, clever answers when asked something. Other than that, he stayed silent, letting Abraxas answer most of the questions directed at him, when possible.

They talked and talked, their conversations twisting and turning, from jokes at other's expense, to a meaningful compliment, wit to stupidity, hate to friendship, the mood changed as fast as mountain trolls bludgeon themselves to death. All the while, Tom sat quietly, watching them, a small smile playing on his lips.

Most of the other students had left the common room, the group had gotten smaller, until only Walburga, Abraxas, Rabastan and Tom were present. Rabastan and Walburga had started to play a game of Wizard Chess, Walburga easily crushing Rabastan, and Abraxas was leaning back on the couch, occasionally choosing to taunt, or tease his two friends, his eyes lit up by the fire as he watched it intently. After a while, he sighed, taking out his wand and murmuring "Expecto Patronum." under his breath. A small, silver dragon soured around the room, stopping to hover over Abraxas’ head, both of the chess-players smiled approvingly, while Tom almost leapt to the edge of his seat.

"How did you do that?" he asked, excitedly.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow at him. "Magic, darling, ever heard of it?"

Tom rolled his eyes, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he attempted to regain composure. "I know what it is, I just didn't think anyone here was able to conjure a Patronus yet, is all..." He replied, looking up in awe of the winged, shimmering beast.

"Most aren't." Abraxas replied, smirking, at his reaction. "But I have always been the best." Tom's eyebrows furrowed.

"At what?" He asked, letting out an undignified squeak, as the dragon flew towards him, suddenly, mouth wide. It closed it's teeth around him, before it vanished completely in a puff of silver smoke, leaving Tom to look up at his newly found friend.

"Everything." whispered Abraxas, a thin hand stroking Tom's chin, his lips curling in a strange sort of grin.

Tom's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move away, letting Abraxas run a finger along his jugular vein. "Really…? I'd like to see that proven"

Abraxas' grin widened. "Oh, I bet you would, little snake." Tom's eyes narrowed to slits.

There was a cough from next to them and Rabastan nudged Walburga, who was looking very confused. "What in Merlin's name is Abraxas doing?" Rabastan muttered.

"Believe me, I have no idea, I thought he liked the little boy." Walburga answered, her hand reaching inside her robes, to grab her wand.

However, before anything serious happened, Abraxas let out a soft chuckle, releasing Tom and giving him an amused smile. "My, my, if looks could kill, Tom, I'd be in my family crypt by now." He gave him a pat on the head. "You have to forgive me, my little jokes sometimes get out of hand." Tom relaxed, slightly, an innocent smile painted on his face.

"Of course, I'm sorry for over-reacting, too." He stuck out his hand, and Abraxas took it willingly, smiling at the boy.

"If you ever want to learn how to conjure your own Patronus, I'd be happy to teach you, snake."

Tom's eyes glittered at the suggestion. "That would be wonderful!" Abraxas gave him a curious look.

"Well then, my dear, I think it's time we all went to bed, don't you?" He smiled at Walburga and Rabastan. "Coming?" They nodded, unsure of what had just happened.

They all got up and bid farewell to Walburga, who headed towards the girl’s dormitories. Tom, Abraxas and Rabastan walked down the stairs, silently. Rabastan felt somewhat awkward, which was a first for him, while being in Abraxas’ presence. He felt a sort of electricity, bouncing off his two companions, and a mixture of fear, anticipation and excitement washed over him.

They reached the two older boy's room first, and Abraxas smiled at Tom. "We'll see each other tomorrow, I hope, come sit with me at breakfast. We'll see when I can teach you a few, more interesting spells."

Tom's face brightened again. "Like Expecto Patronum, you mean?" he asked, eagerly.

"Among other things, yes." replied the silver-haired boy, conspiratorially lowering his voice. "But I get the feeling you're ready to learn other... better things."

The hunger in the small boy's face was so intense that Rabastan shifted uneasily, he didn't know what Abraxas was doing, but he was sure it would end badly. "I'd like that a lot, Abraxas, thank you." Tom said, quietly, he smiled, the innocent expression returning and he gave both of the boys a hug, before running of to his room. "Good night!" He said, smirking at the shocked looks on their faces.

Abraxas recovered quickly, opening the door to their room. Rabastan followed him hastily. "What are you playing at, Ab? The boy's dangerous, I'm sure of it, I felt it!" He hissed, quietly, so as not to wake up their roommates.

"True." said Abraxas, simply, pulling off his robes.

"Ab… Please… Tell me what you're up to… I don't like this." Rabastan pleaded with his silent friend.

"No." Abraxas said.

"Ab… Please..."

"Stop whining." Rabastan sighed, hearing the rustle of fabric, as the curtains of his fourposter bed were drawn back.

"And come to bed."

It took a while before Rabastan could register the words, but when he did, they made his stomach churn. Something, or rather someone had made the dragon hungry, and he had the faint idea he knew who.

He turned around and headed towards Abraxas, taking a shaky breath, before he closed the curtains behind him, muttering a silencing spell as he went.

* * *

_I would like to have said that I stood my ground, but the truth is that I ran out of the room straight away. I just couldn't take it. I don't think I've ever felt like that before. Not that kind of pain, at least… It came from the inside, as if a demon was twisting and tearing at my flesh. It was unbearable. I stood outside the room for a while, the ground seemed to be heaving, my vision was blurry and I had to fight to breath. Lucius had come out with me and was standing beside me, occasionally asking me something I could barely hear through my ears, whose insides seemed to have grown and become huge caverns in my scull, the words echoing, incomprehensibly around my head._

_I closed my eyes, still panting, when I opened them everything had stopped swaying and my vision was clearer. I took a deep breath, the pain was still there, but it was a dull and consistent, I can still feel it, even now as I write this. But, a s alienoid as it seems, it is bearable._

_When Lucius chose to speak again, he sounded concerned, panicky. "Are you all right?! Should I get you something?" he asked, looking at me with wide grey eyes, his expression worried._

_" Fine." I answered, still panting a little. I straightened up, ignoring the irregular pounding of my heart and smiled. "No thank you, I'm all right. I must have eaten something bad for breakfast, that's all." I strode past the door, closing it with a flick of my wand. "I shall speak to your father tomorrow, once I am rested."_

_Lucius and I ate alone, that evening, at the large ebony table. The house elf had made a sort of lamb stew, not that I ate much of it, my appetite has never been a large one and in the last few weeks I have barely eaten at all._

_It was interesting to watch Lucius eat, however. He was extra careful with the spoon in his hands, trying his best not to break the silence between us by scraping the side of the bowl in front of him, or clinking the metallic object against his teeth._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him glancing over to me, every few minutes, sometimes I would look, just to catch him quickly turning back to his soup. I'm not sure if he is afraid of me, or merely fascinated... Whatever the reason, after ten minutes of this, I decided to break the silence._

_" So, I assume that Dumbledore let you have an early holiday, judging by the fact that you're here." Lucius almost jumped off his chair and it was all I could do not laugh at the frightened look he gave me, before nodding._

_" Yes, he did, Mr Riddle."_

_I tutted. "Please call me Tom, Lucius, you don't need to be so formal." As much as I hate my name, I did need the boy to trust me, after all, if he is going to be of use to my cause , he needs to adore me first. "How is the Headmaster, by the way? He used to be a mere Transfiguration teacher when I was younger. But the world changes, I suppose. Whether to the good, or the bad." Lucius pursed his lips._

_" He's… eccentric…" He answered and I did laugh this time._

_" I don't think painfully optimistic, muggle and Gry f findor loving, or boringly kind can be described as eccentric, Lucius, though I admire the effort."_

_He looked utterly startled before smirking. "Thank you, I suppose a pureblood's diplomacy doesn't count for nothing, after all."_

_I smiled. "Maybe next time you might want to leave out the uncertainty. But we have better things to talk about than that dreadful man. How do you like being in Slytherin house? I imagine you're quite popular." I can't say I remember much of what he said next, it was mainly talk of Quidditch (stupid occupation, Abraxas used to bore me with it too), his other housemates (all the old names, the Lestrange brothers, the youngest Black heir and his cousins, the Rosier boy and Eileen Prince's son), his enemies in Gry f findor and some general information, like his favourite subject (potions, unlike his father, who, for some reason, had adored Herbology), his favourite spots in the castle, what he did on his Hogsm eade trips and so on._

_He was more silent than I had expected and it took some considerable prompting from my side to get him to tell me everything, but eventually he started talking more freely._

_We talked for approximately an hour and he seemed reluctant, when I told him that I really had to get to bed. "Very well." he said, eventually. "I'll show you your room, then."_

_I shook my head, smiling. "Don't trouble yourself, I know where the guest rooms are." He looked disappointed._

_" But-" He stopped and I had to suppress another laugh, a recurring action, on my part, as the boy really is very amusing. He was obviously searching for a reason to be around me a bit longer, even more interesting than the faint blush appearing on his cheeks._

_" Except of course if you've moved them, it isn't likely, but maybe you should come with me just in case." I said, deciding to throw him a bone. He lead the way immediately._

_** Good boy. ** _

_We entered my room, the same room I had stayed in all those years ago and he stood next to the cupboard, watching me intently._

_My bags had already been brought up and were at the end of the large bed. Almost everything here is black, or some shade of green, silver and blue. There are two bookcases, one of them is fake and leads to the room next to mine. How I know this? I used that exact bookcase to visit Abraxas all those years ago. I have no doubt that Lucius has inherited that same room, after all, Malfoy's do love their little traditions._

_I could hear Lucius breathing softly behind me, as I headed towards the bed. I placed the watch I had been wearing around my wrist on the bedside table and turned around, slowly. Lucius was standing right in front of the small coat hanger placed next to the open door. I suppressed a grin and strolled over to him, taking off my jacket as I went. His smile faltered as I was almost close enough to reach out and touch him and his expression became one of incredulity, as I kept walking. I stopped, my neck mere inches away from his face and stretched the hand that was holding my coat upwards, brushing his cheek with it, as I hung it directly above his head._

_He let out a tiny squeak, barely audible, but plain enough for me to here it. I stayed still for a few seconds longer than was needed, pretending to fiddle with the coat, all the while feeling his erratic gasps against my neck._

_Then, I stepped away, leaving the beautiful boy flustered and his cheeks red. "Is something wrong, little dragon?" I asked, beginning to unbutton the muggle shirt I was wearing. His eyes travelled to my hands, which were slowly exposing my pale skin._

_" N-no." His eyes shot upwards again, looking into mine and for a minute I saw them widen. "Your eyes..." I blinked, I hadn't even noticed the predatory feeling creeping up on me and I was sure that he had seen my eyes flash their in famous crimson. He frowned slightly and I could tell from his expression that they were back to their earlier dark brown . It troubles me even now, usually I have more control over such things… I shall have to read up on a way to stop it._

* * *

"Marvolo?"

They were lying at the bottom of a great oak in the grounds. Sunlight shone through it's red and golden leaves, casting a warm glow on their still bodies. Tom opened one of his eyes and peered at the boy beside him, blonde silky hair was twisted around the grass and leaves, like a lake of platinum snakes. Icy blue eyes hidden under pale skin and even paler lashes.

"Hm?" was the only response he gave closing his own eyes once more, breathing in the warm air.

"If you could choose the way you were to die, how would you do it?"

Tom thought for a minute. "I wouldn't." The other boy laughed, melodiously.

"Come on, little snake, be serious."

After a few seconds Tom rolled over onto his stomach, leaning over the other boy. "I'm perfectly serious, Abraxas, I shall not die. I decided that a long time ago."

The blonde haired boy opened his eyes and used his hand to shield the precious blue orbs from the burning sun, looking up at his friend. "And how do propose to do that?"

"The plan is very simple, Abraxas." He rubbed the ring on his finger breathing on it, until the dark stone shone. Then he began to play with a few stands of Abraxas' hair, looking at him, a small smirk on his lips. "Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm all ears, darling."

Tom leaned towards the Malfoy heir conspiratorially and whispered. "I will keep on living." The boy looked shocked and then burst out laughing.

"Of course, you will..." If patronization was an art, the Malfoys had become very creative earlier than most of their peers. Tom narrowed his eyes, lying back down and turning away from the boy.

He didn't like being made fun of, especially not by someone he considered almost an equal.

After a while, he heard Abraxas' body move onto his side and an arm slithered around his waist, pulling him flush against the boy. "Why don't you want to die?" whispered the voice. It was quiet and sounded as apologetic as a Malfoy can get.

"Death is boring and unproductive." said the younger boy, relaxing against the older. He didn't like being touched by his fellow students, but Abraxas was the exception. Something about his touch made him feel calm, safer than he usually did. Admittedly, he felt safe around his gang, but unlike Abraxas, they followed him out of blind devotion and worshipped the ground he trod. Abraxas wasn't like them, he didn't need to look for someone cleverer and more powerful to lead him, because he was already at the top of the food chain. He had protected and taught Tom because he wanted to, because he liked him. And even now, when the little snake had grown up to become a dangerous monster, he still kept him close.

That was what made Tom feel safe, the fact that he saw right through his façade, his countless masks and still gave him a large amount of his attention. Tom could be selfish around him, cruel and bitter, but the other boy would always choose to smile at him, listen to him, to care for him.

He knew it was because Abraxas loved him, he had done for quite while, but it was thrilling, none the less. Having never liked love, he had been slightly disgusted, when Abraas had first told him, but it had proved useful, in the end. Sometimes, he even enjoyed making Abraxas become a doey-eyed idiot.

"I will never die, not while I still have the choice to live, the possibility to carry on and even then, when I don't, I will fight death until he runs off howling." Abraxas laughed, again, hot breath against his ear.

He touched Tom's hair, pushing a few locks off his face."You really are the stubborn little snake I have ever met. Either that, or scared."

Tom gave him a scowl. "I'm not scared of death!" He scoffed, venomously.

"Then you're a fool."

They lay there for a while, silence consuming them, before Tom sat up, forcing Abraxas to release him, reluctantly, letting out a soft whine. Platinum strands silky hair lifted off the green grass and a hand was buried under it, supporting the Malfoy heir's head.

"And you?" Tom asked, his gaze seemed distant, far off, slightly lost. "How would you like to die?"

Abraxas looked at him, that expression always scared him, it meant that Tom was planning something.

"By your hand." he answered, his voice was certain and for the first time during his conversation he seemed utterly serious. "I do not wish to die comfortably in a bed, as I am destined to do, as my ancestors have. Wither away, becoming weak and ugly. Old." He took on of Tom's hands, wrapping the long, pale fingers firmly around his own neck. "Promise me you'll kill me before then, Marvolo, promise me you won't let me die a stupid, aged fool." The younger boy looked at him, his face unreadable, his eyes only dark pools in the evening light. For a minute it looked like he was going to refuse, or simply get up and leave.

"I promise." he replied, eventually. His hand squeezed down on the other's flesh and Abraxas could almost swear his eyes had become a blood-shot red, although, it could have been the lack of air in his head.. "And when I do, I'll make it hurt." With that, he got up and stalked off towards the Entrance Hall, releasing the nearly choking boy.

Walburga and and Rabastan watched him pass, wearing confused expressions and headed over to their coughing friend. Walburga waited for Abraxas to catch his breath, before asking."Are you two having a lovers spat, or why was Tom trying to throttle you?"

Abraxas laughed, which in turn made him cough. "Oh no, darling, I just discovered a new fetish of mine." He replied, to which his friend rolled her eyes and Rabastan let out a groan.

"That can't mean anything good..."

Abraxas smiled, he thought of those eyes, hungry and piercing. "On the contrary, dearest, it's perfect..."

* * *

_Lucius was still staring at me, his silver eyes shone in the light of the fireplace. Flickering light played on his face. "I-I should go..." he said, finally, once I had unbuttoned the shirt almost completely. "I need to get some rest."_

_" Yes." I agreed, a faint smirk playing on my lips, as he licked his own nervously. "It was lovely to meet you, little dragon. You're even more interesting than your father. Don't tell him I said that, though. I don't think he'd be pleased if he found out you'd stolen my… affections..." It was a lie, of course, compared to his father the boy is relatively dull, but the way his eyes lit up at my words made me sure he was almost completely enamoured by me. With his father dying, unable to support him Merlin only knows where it will only be a matter of time before he agrees to join the cause._

_Lucius nodded. "Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you, too, Mr Rid- Tom."_

_With that he closed the door behind him. I didn't bother undressing myself further, after all, once the audience is gone, why should the show go on? Instead I have been writing this ever since. I shall change and bathe in the morning, I doubt I have any use for muggle clothes here, so who cares if I take them off? Except maybe Lucius…_

_I don't think I shall sleep tonight, there is too much to think about. Tomorrow will be difficult, meeting Abraxas has unnerved me enough and though I hate to admit it, I am afraid of what I will find out once we speak tomorrow. Seeing him like that, it is… tragic._

_I must go and write some letters, my most trusted will be wondering where I am. They're about as useful as motherless puppies, when I'm gone..._

_Next time I write, I hope that I will have good news, perhaps even a new pet dragon._

_TMR_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you all think? Tell me in a comment, or message me! This is fairly long compared to most chapters, or one-shots I have written, but I think I did pretty well. I'll try to get the new chapter done as soon as possible!


End file.
